


You should have told me

by tigragrece



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M, Season/Series 01, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: You will all expect soon many fics about this pairing or with Danny/Steve since i just begun to watch the serie
Relationships: Chin Ho Kelly/Steve McGarrett
Kudos: 6





	You should have told me

**Author's Note:**

> You will all expect soon many fics about this pairing or with Danny/Steve since i just begun to watch the serie

Chin has asked for money for the difference he had before.  
Steve knew about that and he hate that they didn't talked about that before.

"You know I should have helped you," say Steve who was a little angry.

"I know I should have listen to you before, but it's was my choice"

"We are together" said, Steve a little angry but also he wanted to scream at him that they were together

Chin had tears in his eyes, it's was rare that they talk about the fact that they are together. Their relationship was still a secret because they didn't wanted yet to tell people.

"Steve, I didn't want to burden you..."

Steve take him in his arms and he hugs him "You are not alone, we are together, we should have talked and said stuff. I'm not angry at what you do about the money and at who you have asked. Because I understand you"

Chin says "I don't know what you see for me, why we are together even with all the histories I had."

"Because you are a good person, you deserve to be loved," say Steve while kissing him.


End file.
